


黄占：鹰犬

by LuckyJoker



Category: Indentity Ⅴ, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 身份对调：先知是神，黄衣是神仆。
Relationships: 黄占
Kudos: 29





	黄占：鹰犬

**Author's Note:**

> NC17 一发完  
> OOC  
> 人外  
> 身份对调梗：伊莱是神，哈斯塔是神仆

(一)  
烈火在地面与海面蔓延。  
道德与秧序咬合的齿轮脱节。  
生灵溃散,理性湮灭,欲望疯长。  
死亡弹奏坚琴,曲声沙哑曼妙。  
神端坐在宝座上。

哀嚎、痛哭、忏悔被神殿拒之门外。  
神的衣袍垂落一角,沾染上脏污的血与火仍洁白无暇。

神扬起下颌。  
神莫测微笑。  
神目光空洞，投向不知名的远方。

神的瞳孔没有焦距，仅剩惨白的眼白。  
伴随着祂愈来愈灿烂的笑，眼白颤动着，渗出血来。

这是仅由吟游诗人传唱的、禁忌的一个上古纪元。

(二)  
所有人围在祭坛旁虔诚祷告。  
每个人手里都执着尖锐的屠刀。  
整齐划一的祈愿每落下一句，就有一刀划上祭坛上女人的身体。滚烫的血映着雪亮的刀光。

神赐我与病痛绝缘。  
神赐我与苦难作别。  
神赐我财富与权势。  
神赐我永生——

尖刀捅入了女人的心脏,噗嗤一声血花炸开。女人因痛苦蜷缩挣扎,从喉咙深处裂出最后一道凄厉的哀嚎。  
所有人如极饿的困兽扑了上去。

新鲜的血肉仿佛与永生等价。

他们信奉的是哪一位神?  
荒唐又愚昧。

蒙眼的吟游诗人在黑暗中冷眼旁观。他看不到景象,嗅得到气味,听得见祈语——不曾错过这场狂欢。  
他生来没有眼瞳，但同样能看，看罪恶滋生、欲望膨胀，那是蚀骨的黑气，腐蚀着所有扭曲贪婪的心脏。  
他的奴仆缠上他的脚踝,冰冷黏腻。

您在想什么?  
奴仆似乎在问。  
它没有嘴唇等足以说话的一切器官,甚至初次碰面时它与泥沼里一团污泥相差无几。但吟游诗人总能听到它的声音。  
沉重低鸣,又像旷远的回响。  
他不厌恶,亦不亲近。

吟游诗人来世间就是为了受难。他回答。落难才能传唱上古传奇的诗篇。  
他在答非所问。

您喜欢这种场景?  
奴仆沉默了会儿,复又发问。  
它的一只触手生长、延伸,抽动着探入诗人空荡荡的袍底,顺着小腿蠕动缠绕,黏液分泌,同样冰冷。  
诗人没有反应。  
他未被遮住的下半张脸上没有任何神色,呼吸浅慢到几乎消失。

祭坛上狂欢盛宴如火如荼，血迹像凋零玫瑰的残肢铺满石坛。罪孽的黑气在活人身上滚沸,穿梭于麻木的眼珠、僵冷的身体,他没来由地怀念方才虔诚加祷告,那时所有游离的黑气凝成无数条纤细的线,  
像木偶的牵引绳。  
仿佛神的十指翻飞,即是生死轮回。  
秧序井然,无上威严。

冰冷的触手探入他双腿之间。  
他的奴仆不知形状的躯干贴上他的身体,隔着单薄的长袍缓缓蠕动。  
沉重低鸣又响起。  
像响在他同样空荡荡的瞳孔内、胸腔间——  
您似乎很兴奋。

(三)  
祂的奴仆包裹住祂抬起的脚。  
仿佛分泌着黏液的污泥的触感，冰冷、稠黏，又有生命力地吞吐蠕动,包裹住神白玉般的脚,含住圆润的脚趾。  
神殿里很空旷,吞吐声都带有细碎的回响,奴仆庞大身躯跪伏在祂身前,祂仍是那双惨白的眼珠,嵌入无悲无喜的脸孔。  
粗大的触手顺着祂洁白的袍角往上,亲昵谄媚,又带着敬畏微微悬空,生怕使神袍染上脏污。  
您又在看什么？它问。

祂生来只有一双看不见人的眼睛,只有眼白的眼睛。看不见人,看得见人心。  
越肮脏耀龊的心越无所遁形。  
透过华美空旷的神殿,翻腾涌动的云层，祂看见兄弟阋墙、父子相残，战乱与劫掠，杀戮与鲜血。  
如斯清晰鲜明。

祂开始喘息。犹如动情。  
一条触手试探地钻入神袍,挑动撩拨。

祂从不抗拒。

它是被祂赐予神智、壮大形体的怪胎、异种。  
它能有祂的信任、容忍。  
偶尔能得到祂的回应——

祂张开了殷红的嘴唇。

一根分泌黏液的触手探了进去，祂喘息着含住、吮吸。

祂的瞳孔仍在窥见众生百态。

失节的妻子被丈夫捅入尖刀，惨白的脸孔凝固成狰狞的恐惧。

奴仆打开了祂的身体,探入隐秘湿热的深处——神外在为数不多柔软的地方。  
祂低叫出来,脊背微微弓起。

年轻的国王被乱党押上刑台，铡刀落下，哐当一声：头颅落地，血液飞溅。

祂喘息更急,在某一刻绷紧了身体,分不清是谁的黏液滴落在宝座上：所幸奴仆从不介意祂殿上失仪。

您在看什么？奴仆与他亲密耳语。

祂享受着肉体的愉悦与它低沉的声线,祂想起完善壮大它形体的那一天，人世间疫病蔓延，死亡弹奏的竖琴不眠不休，沉重的低音由绝望哭号的音符构成，空灵、旷远。  
于是祂截取了其中沉闷的一段,赋予了它与神智相符的声。

我在看丑恶、暴行与罪责。祂含混地回答,接受奴仆更有力地侵犯。

祂生来没有多余的感知力。  
唯有对“恶”的感知。  
祂不知道世间有爱，但知道有憎。不知道情欲，却能兴奋。  
毕竟祂只能“看见”那些。  
痴迷那些。

祂身子前倾,去搂祂的奴仆。  
冰冷的手摸索到同样冰冷的一团黏腻，数不清的圆珠陷在其中，说不上坚硬或柔软，却个个于祂而言价值连城。  
我喜欢你的眼珠。祂说。  
奴仆没有言语,只是用更多触手更用力地进入,祂像是难以承受地短促呻吟,手指弯曲成爪,同样用力——  
黏液从伤口处喷涌而出,没有血腥气。  
祂攥紧了那颗眼珠,放在唇边亲吻。

你痛吗，哈斯塔。他问。  
奴仆说:不痛。

祂的眼睛看不穿谎言。

沉闷无声的交合中,祂不再言语。祂的目光又投向虚无的远方,穿过漫长岁月绞成的乱麻。祂要更多混乱感介入祂,一片空白只会显得狼狈。

祂突然看到了他极力抗拒的东西。  
祂被不知名的恐慌钳制住。  
祂仪态尽失，矜贵瓦解。  
祂嚎叫、挣扎。

有人在痛骂。  
杂种……  
坏种……  
魔种！

(四)  
母亲在祭坛上被扎穿心脏。  
众人跪下齐声祷告。

祂被钉在祭坛上。  
石制的钉子贯穿手腕与脚踝。

那时“祂”只是“他”。

信仰已然存在,神明尚来诞生。

他徒劳地用手攥紧母亲为他编织的蒙眼布。

周遭的黑气蠢蠢欲动,像豺狗饿极,只待主人一声令下,扑上来将他撕得粉碎、拆吃入腹。  
为首的老者向他走来,神情肃穆。  
第一记尖刀扎进他的左眼。  
第二记扎进右眼。

他们嫌恶恐惧他的眼睛。  
嫌恶恐惧他的生来不同。

他是异类、是灾患。

谁让他没有瞳孔。

蒙眼布未曾脱手,只是被血浸透。

(五)  
哈斯塔将冰冷的脸孔凑上来，与祂扭曲的面庞贴合。  
无数的眼珠在黏液中耸动,每只都试图给祂一个关切的亲吻。

祂用眼睛看过自己,看过他的奴仆。  
自己是黑气涌动的暗流,而奴仆只是一团纯粹的黑暗。  
奴仆在意料之中:它曾经不是活物。

祂是神。祂不圣洁。  
二者毫无矛盾可言。

祂发出抽气与啜泣声,却流不出眼泪。  
祂接受着无数眼珠的亲吻，与无数触手的侵犯。  
祂想起赋予它声音后自己的命令。

汝非信徒。  
而为吾之奴仆。

他伸出舌尖,舔吻黏液与眼珠组成的它的面庞,苍白的脸上情动的酡红更甚。

信徒供吾玩乐。  
奴仆追随吾一生。

如何玩乐……？

回答的，是只存在传说中的禁忌的上古纪元。

(六)  
吟游诗人惫懒地斜靠在树子上。  
两场不同意义上的狂欢走向尾声。  
他神情餍足，姿态懒散，变大了的奴仆作靠垫拥着他,以免树干粗糙磨损长袍。触手仍在他两腿间游走,撩拨一片泥泞。

我似乎的确是来这世间受难的。  
他漫不经心地说。  
我的罪名与惩戒都是“盲目”。  
可笑。  
我本就是目盲的。  
他嗤笑。

祭坛旁的众人收拾了残局,便一脸平静、三三两两地散去。  
月光照着石坛上残余的人形血迹与未清理干净彻底的残渣,斑斑驳驳、冷冷清清。

他突然好奇。

那混乱的纪元后,那漫长的千万年光阴后,竟还有人如此狂热且愚昧地信奉一位神明?

他往祭坛走去。  
哈斯塔再度缠上了他的脚踝，说不上是追随还是阻止。

他没有在意。

一直以来,他信任他的奴仆。  
他只信任他的奴仆。

祭坛中央是个数道凹槽组成的优美图案,似乎刻意没有清理,盛满血液,暗红稠黏。  
那是个很熟悉的蕨形图案。

他突然惊觉。

哈斯塔庞大的躯干遮住了月光。无数触手缠缚住了他。无数眼珠凝视着他。  
可怖，温柔。

它在他的眼中仍是一团浓重深邃的黑暗。  
他才明白。  
那不是因为它曾是死物,而是因为它是深渊。

上古纪元的劫难后,是暗无天日的千百年炼狱。  
哈斯塔是神明的继任者,最后的支配者。

我可以叫你的名字了吗?  
毕竟地位勉强对等了。

哈斯塔用开玩笑的语气愉快地说，从竖琴中截取的来自幽冥的低沉声音悦耳动听——

伊莱。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 盲目厌憎，  
> 盲目凌驾，  
> 盲目信任！


End file.
